dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nyastara/Archive 2
New egg message? I have read the updates, and they said nothing about this. I went to th abandoned area and chose a moonstone dragon egg. Instead of one of the usual messages, it said "This egg does not appear to exist." Could be just me, but I've never seen that message before.Epicshaye (talk) 16:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye There is a spammer deleting topics HorseSoul (talk) 20:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Is Dragcave working? I cant get on my account and my friends cant to. :( And I got a Legendary child I dont want to loose. And my Seasonal Dragon Egg too. Why isnt the website and the Clicks sites working? And when I look on my DA account all I see is weird squares where the Dragons use to be. MeklordArmoredDragon (talk) 19:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) File Naming Am I allowed to reupload files with proper, wikified naming and replace the current ones and tag them for deletion? – Jazzi (talk) 16:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :I can't rename the files, only admins can. Which is why I was going to upload 'em under different names so it didn't seem like I was grubbing for rights because I don't need 'em here. It's just the way the files are named is a tad confusing. – Jazzi (talk) 19:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll keep my eye on the recent changes, and if I see anything it'll be undone. – Jazzi (talk) 19:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) New egg/biome limit? There used to be a limit on how many eggs there had to be to see the biomes. Now it seems the limit is gone, as it used to be what, 25? Something like that, now it is 30. So... yeah. Epicshaye (talk) 19:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Question Is it okay If I write a page on a Breeding Project i'm running? Cladus (talk) 19:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Page naming convention The naming convention for dragon pages appears to be to capitalize every word in the page title, and use "Dragon" singular in favor of "Dragons" plural. I just fixed ~90 double redirects (most of which seem to be left over from page moves to standardize this naming convention), and found that Dark Green Dragons still has the trailing "s" at the end. I would have moved it myself, but Dark Green Dragon redirects to it, and therefore, an admin has to move it. It's obviously not critically important, but if you have time, you can fix it. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) RE: Notification Hey! Just wanna let you know I responded =) – Jazzi (talk) 21:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Random Dragon? I was looking though the trades to find this Dragon. It was on http://dragcave.net/user/Cynder88 . I am a bit confused at the moment. What is it? :/ MeklordArmoredDragon (talk) 01:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Guardian of Nature. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 03:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Yes, I have already registered, just so I haven't logged in. 21:47, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Vulcanus282 Sandboxes?(and one other thing) Hello, is there any sandbox/something like a sandbox on this wiki to expiriment with stuff like links or templates? Latias1290 (talk) 13:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering how things stood with that PM you sent me a bit ago? And I'm going to write the blog on the latest update since you seem to be inactive =( Hope to see you again soon and hope all is well! RE: Note 2 I'm so sorry that you were in an accident, I'm glad you're okay though! And in time for the (soon to happen) release! I'm so excited for my first halloween on dragcave =D Thanks for trusting me with rights, I won't misuse them! – Jazzi (talk) 18:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Other hatchings. I am wondering if other hatchings have halloween dress up. I only see the Golden Wyvern dress up after I click into the information page. A few things Hello! I drafted up a Monobook skin for this wiki in my free time (I get bored often) and I was wondering if I could implement it? Additionally, I could make a Wikia/Oasis skin for it as well. In addition to css and the like, when it comes to my username in highlights (this part is really annoying, it gets everyone everytime) it has to be the umlaut code or it doesn't show. The pain of not being able to have the username I wanted (Jazzi without the ä). Also, if I could make/draft up some logos would you be willing to look at them/put them through? Speaking of logos, it's actually really funny since when I first used Dragon Cave I knew the font right away since it's one of my favorite ones that I downloaded XD EDIT: A link to the Monobook skin can be found here Thanks for taking the time to read this ^^ – Jazzi (talk) 12:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Cave Lurker Dragon Hi Nya, First, sorry for your accident. I hope you get better soon. Secod, I am creating a Cave Lurker Dragon page. Want to help? Re: Cave Lurker Page So... I will need a pic of a dead egg. Can you please find me one? I will greatly appreciate it :) Can you add the dragon to the Dragon Types page? I don't know how to. Or maybe you can give me a tutorial. Both will work, I just need to add the Cave Lurkers to the Dragon Types page. Thanks alot! :) Monobook Skin Hey! I never did get a response about the Monobook skin that I had drafted up. You can find what it looks like here. If I can put it through for this site, that'd be great for us monobook users! Thanks =) – Jazzi talk 22:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello! A just want to ask if it would be ok, if I add links between English, Deutsch and Russian wikies in dragon's descriptions? Solie_jd a inappropriate troll http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.162.102.225 i just left this so you know I've tried fixed the 3 pages the ice dragon, electric dragon, and the nebula ~Brightpaththewarrior Admin Hey, so, I wanted to get a name change but due to the fact that I can't get another name change, since I already got one, I had to create a new account. So if I could get my rights removed from Jäzzi onto this account, I'd be greatly appreciative. EnemyPeacemaker (talk) 18:36, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was just adding a picture of a stage three <3 egg, cracked, but I can't seem to centre the picture in the box. Could you assist once you have the time? News blog Hey Nyastara! I hope you don't mind but I jumped the gun a bit and created the news blog for this holiday. I hope I didn't fail (too badly) at it and that it's okay that I made the blog. Happy holidays and I hope your new year is great! – EnemyPeacemaker 22:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gingerbread house decorations (and other stuff) Sorry, but I didn't see the notice before because the page was fresh and I wasn't looking. Could be possible that the images are posted on the page immedately and rearranged with credits later? If you don't mind, I'd like to use the one piece of candy that looks like the image in my signature on another wiki to to fix the broken image in my signature so it will work on both wikis. Also, about the currently being released page, Why would ban a person for breaking only one rule, especially if the "mistake" is easy to fix? I think it would be more fair if having broken 1 or 2 rules would result in a warning, and breaking over 2, all of them, breaking them multiple times (eg. at least 3 times), or Creating the page would result in the ban. It's just an opinion. If you don't like it then ignore it. [[User:WarriorCatz6|'WarriorCatz6']] (talk) 22:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply I was only asking permission to upload the image under the right filename so my signature would work, so I wouldn't have to upload a nothing-to-do-with-DragCave-image (I hate when people upload images to a wiki that have nothing to do with the subject of the wiki. it drives me insane). (only wanted to upload this because it looks somewhat like the symbol image I use in my signature on another Wiki ) EDIT: I could upload it when/if the images go up if that helps o3o Double Edit: Editing another image in over the broken one is fun but it kinda wastes time and takes more edits and thanks for listening to my suggestion. It looks more fair now :3 [[User:WarriorCatz6|'WarriorCatz6']] (talk) 07:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I guess but it would be a different file type and name so it wouldn't work and I can't convert the other one because it's impossibe. I have converted it to the right filetype and such. I just have to upload it over the failed link. xD Using a stripe for now though xD [[User:WarriorCatz6|'WarriorCatz6']] (talk) 00:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I sense trolling Nyastara can you take a look at this? Deep Blue Dragon Taliseth (talk) 23:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. – EnemyPeacemaker 01:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC) There is a spammer leaving swear words and ruining pages every where. Thanks for the welcome, but I've been here a while. I just lurk a lot. I don't know why it didn't sign me in before I editted the Currently Being Released bit. I did login. Pfft. DiemAdrienne (talk) 05:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Error Problem? Hey, I was hunting for some eggs in the abandoned eggs page, but this "error: sorry, a database error has occurred" thing just pop up. I refreshed the page, but it stills shows it. All the other pages still works. Is there something wrong with the abandoned eggs page? -Reshi New pink egg? I was hunting for some eggs when "This egg is a deep pink" showed up. I clicked on it and...I "think" it's a new pink egg? I can't find it on this wiki...is it not updated yet? Oh here is what the pink egg looks like: http://dragcave.net/view/nRL5G -Reshi Reshi that is the new valentine's dragon. Taliseth (talk) 15:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Flowers Do you want these flowers uploaded to the wiki yet? Taliseth (talk) 15:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) What dragon is this http://dragcave.net/view/Flwrs? Hello, I was searching through and was wondering, is there a page of the dragons by release date? ~Vampiresswolf (talk) 22:26, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Just received this information and thought you would be interested. warriorjames said - One of the winners took up the nerve to KILL their Shimmer. It grew up, produced a Shimmer & was killed all in the same day. see http://dragcave.net/lineage/gDfpP Indeed (8GNgU) has been grown up, bred and killed on March 15. ~ Mysfytt Whoops I just accidentally created a page for a userpage adventure thingy. Please remove it. -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) Silly little note Hey! Don't know if it's a trick of the display, but it's currently showing you as having 8,888 edits right now. Thought you might be amused by that! :P But yeah, thanks for running this wiki. I really don't think I would've been able to keep up with DC without it. Kudos! AlteranScientist (talk) 05:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) glad i could help fix the posts for the site. i did already have an account here :D Ilovemy3cats (talk) 05:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC)ilovemy3cats Spam image query Hi, I saw this spam image (http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:Solar-Ringed_Dragon.jpeg), and I wondered if I should be doing anything about it, since the person who posted it seems a little confused as to what the wiki's about? I'm not sure if these are common or even worth reporting in the future, so I thought I'd ask you. Ponystar (talk) 19:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Click Sites Hello! The Allure of Negelected Dragons website is back up and running. Would you be kind enough to take off the line that says it's down until the problem has been fixed? Thanks! (Allure of Neglected Dragons - Owner is keeping the site down till it's getting fixed.) is the Line I mean Shishiro (talk) 20:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Shishiro Forum Message I switched back to my old account (Jäzzi) due to ending up not liking this account name any longer. I'm going to send you a forum message to verify that this is indeed me. But if you could switch the rights over to that account that would be lovely, thank you! DangerousDangerously 17:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Link You might find this interesting. http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=&date=&langCode=&searchPhrase=dragcave Votehim (talk) 21:33, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Description Hello. You would probably not know me (If you do then YAY). I was wondering on what your stance would be towards writing little pieces for the dragons as if someone was studying them? Jellysnake (talk) 10:20, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Vacation Hey, just a little notice that as of tomorrow, I'm going on vacation. And as of right now I don't know the status of my laptop since it's in the hospital (Best Buy) I'll give you an update tonight. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to get on the wiki. – Jazzi (talk) 16:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Egg Glitch? Pardon me for asking, but I think my Earth dragon egg might have glitched. On my scroll page (I use the mobile interface) my Earth dragon egg sprite shows that it is in the second hatching sprite phase... thing... Anyway, when I click on the egg and it goes to the page, it has a picture of an Earth hatchling, and not the egg. Last time I saw my egg as and egg, it had three days left until it hatched. Is this a glitch or something? Here it is: http://dragcave.net/user/typhlosion12 --Typhlosion12 (talk) 13:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC)